


Wewnątrz

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Gdzieś, kiedyś, w państwie pełnym maszyn...





	Wewnątrz

**Author's Note:**

> Trzeci dzień Fikatonu, prompt:  
> "Wewnątrz każdego starego człowieka siedzi młody człowiek i dziwi się, co się stało" - Terry Pratchett, "Piramidy"

– To straszna pomyłka – mówił słabym głosem starzec. – Nazywam się Geis Mirk. Jestem kurierem. Nic nie rozumiem. Ja tylko przywiozłem profesorowi paczkę. Wszedłem do środka, bo zamawiał opcję z wniesieniem, a potem coś się stało i obudziłem się w tym ciele.

Funkcjonariusz nie przerywał. Był godnym przedstawicielem Prawa.

– To naprawdę nie ja! – głos starca, przedtem słaby, teraz zabrzmiał płaczliwie. – Profesor ukradł mi ciało i uciekł w moim! Nie wiem, jak to zrobił, ale zrobił. Naprawdę jestem młody, przysięgam!

Funkcjonariusz miał dość. Czego to ludzie nie wymyślają, kiedy przychodzi ich czas, sarknął i włączył utylizator. Z maszyny nie dobiegł już żaden dźwięk.


End file.
